Entei
Entei (''エンテイ Entei'' en japonés) es un Pokémon legendario que fue introducido en la segunda generación de Pokémon. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Entei es uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir de las Poké Balls, aunque su ratio de aparición es muy bajo. El movimiento que hace se llama Giro fuego. Cuando sale de la Poké Ball, él da un pisotón y sale un fuerte tornado de fuego. La duración de este ataque varía, ésta depende de si atrapa a los enemigo en combate, es decir, si un enemigo queda atrapado entre la llamas del ataque al momento del inicio del movimiento, éste durará más tiempo, sin embargo, si el fuego no atrapa a ningún enemigo, su duración será más corta. Entei es también un escenario que aparece en el Evento 26: 2.ª pelea por el trofeo. El escenario es básicamente la figura de Entei y la música es la misma que en el bonus Snag the trophies. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Terminar el Evento 26: 2.ª pelea por el trofeo. Español right|90px :Entei :Entei es un Pokémon Volcán de tipo fuego más ardiente que la lava y tan duro como una roca. Esta musculosa criatura es uno de los tres Pokémon que recorren Torre Quemada en Ciudad Iris. Entei es muy difícil de encontrar y capturar, ya que tiende a vagar sin descanso, expulsando intensas llamas de su cuerpo. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Entei :A volcanic Fire-type, Entei is hotter than liquid magma and as tough as nails. This powerful creature was one of the three Pokémon running around the Burned Tower of Ecruteak City. Entei is extremely difficult to seek out and capture, as it tends to wander all over the landscape, sprouting intense flames from its body. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) Galería Entei SSBM.png|Entei en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Entei Evento 26 SSBM.jpg|Escenario de Entei en el evento 26 de Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Su efecto es igual que en Melee, solo que ahora en vez de dar un pisotón rugirá y se parará en dos patas. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :ENTEI :Un Pokémon Volcán. Cuando ladra un volcán entra en erupción, y se dice que con cada nuevo volcán nace un ENTEI. Según afirma un refrán, el calor estival lo originan varios ENTEI al surcar los cielos. El aro llameante de su Giro Fuego atrapa y daña a sus adversarios durante varios turnos. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Entei :A Volcano Pokémon. When Entei barks, a volcano erupts, and it's said that a new Entei is born every time a volcano appears. A proverb claims that the warmth of summer is created by Entei racing through the clouds. Entei uses Fire Spin, a flaming vortex that traps and damages foes for multiple turns. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''GBA: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen'' Pegatina Galería Entei SSBB.jpg|Entei en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Entei SSBB (1).jpg|Entei en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Entei vuelve a aparecer en esta entrega usando el mismo ataque que usaba en Brawl, puede salir tanto en una Poké Ball o en una Master Ball. Entei también cuenta con un trofeo en ambas versiones. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Entei :Uno de los tres Pokémon legendarios que se alzaron de las cenizas de la Torre Quemada. Tiene una reconocible cabellera blanca a lo largo de su lomo. Su poderoso ataque Giro Fuego absorberá a todos los combatientes cercanos, los atrapará y les hará daño. Al apagarse el fuego, lanzará fuera del escenario a quien siga adentro. Inglés :Entei :One of the three Legendary Pokémon to rise from the ashes of the Burned Tower. It has a distinctive white mane running along its back. Its powerful Fire Spin attack will suck in any fighters nearby and trap them, dealing damage all the while. When the fire burns itself out, any fighters within are blasted off the stage. Galería Entei en SSB4 Wii U.png|Entei al ser invocado. Entei usando giro fuego SSB4 Wii U.png|Entei usando giro de fuego. Entei SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Entei usando giro fuego visto de cerca en la versión de 3DS. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Entei aparece como Pokémon ayudante usando Giro fuego igual que en entregas anteriores. Puede salir tanto de una Poké Ball como de una Master Ball. Galería Lucas junto a Entei SSBU.jpg|Lucas y Entei en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Curiosidades *El ataque de Ho-Oh es parecido al de Entei, pero el del primero es mayor, más poderoso y dura un poco más que el de Entei. Enlaces externos Véase también